1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to automatic test equipment which will allow the execution of digital test programs for testing complex modules or black boxes and provide an output of unit under test faults and fault diagnosis.
2. Prior Art
Generally speaking the prior art suggests means for digitally testing elementary types of electronic products by means of applying static logical input combinations to the item being tested, or by means of a number of pseudorandom data words being circulated through the item being tested and then being checked periodically for coincidence against a known truth table of data words, or by means of coupling stimuli signals from shift registers to a unit under test.